


The Game

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Lands of Magic April Writing Prompt, Lands of Magic Challenge Community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Finwean bunch went to the hunting. And have an interesting party after.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lands of Magic April Writing prompt:  
> *Prank  
> *Miracle  
> *Hunt  
> *Candy,  
> obviously for the third one.
> 
> Quenya dictionary:  
> Tyelco, Tyelcormo - Celegorm  
> Irisse - Aredhel  
> Arakano - Argon  
> Nolofinwe - Fingolfin  
> Ambarussa - Amrod and Amras  
> Artanis, Nerwen - Galadriel  
> Carnistir, Moryo - Caranthir  
> Makalaure - Maglor  
> Turukano - Turgon  
> Findarato - Finrod

The sounds of horns were music to his soul. Hounds, with Huan amongst them, set out to look for prey. This time they hunted with battue, which Tyelcormo did quite seldom. He thought this as not quite honest to animals they, but in this large group they were today it seemed to be the nest method. After all, not all his brothers and cousins, who took part in today’s hunting were experienced enough hunters to track down the animals. Nor would it be even possible in such a large company.

They heard clappers and shouts, and, after a moment, in front of their horses, a startled deer jumped out. Tyelco felt hit of adrenaline when the deer started to charge in their direction. But he didn’t reach his spear. After all, he often had the opportunity to strike down the animal, and there were people who did it less often, so he decided to give them this opportunity. He noticed that not less experienced huntress, Irissë, braked her horse and refrained from throwing her spear. They exchanged knowing smiles.

The rest prepared their weapons. It was a pity it wasn’t a boar with whom the clash may last a little longer and be more challenging. At least deer’s meat, in Tyelco’s opinion, was tastier.

The spears flew in deer’s direction. Each one of them had a colourful ribbon on the shaft, to distinguish them. Quite a few reached the animal, but only one pierced the animal’s neck, killing it on the spot.

“Ha! It’s mine!” Arakàno shouted, raising his hands in a gesture of triumph. Indeed, the ribbon on the spear’s end was pale blue, indicating the youngest Nolofinwe's son.

They dismounted horses, approaching the deer.

“Nice throw,” Irissë praised her younger brother.

“I think it would be enough for today,” exclaimed Tyelco, unformal leader of today hunting. “I think we have enough meat for today.” Earlier this day they hunted down two roes and a few hares. It will be a real feast, even if the planned to share some meat with the retinue, who helped with the hunting.

“We should find a place for the camp,” Turgon said. He always hunted quite reluctantly, and this time he showed up only because of his siblings pleads.

Tyelco gave some meat to the service and dismissed them. The rest of the evening they were to spend in a family circle.

They mounted horses and set out to find a convenient place to camp. Tyelco knew this forest as a back of his hand and he led everyone to a large clearing surrounded by a pine grove. They set up the campsite. So far away from Ezellohar, the light of Two Trees was dimmer than around Tirion, but still gave a lot of shine, so one can see that mingling of lights already started and Laurelin began to cease, while Telperion bloomed. It was a sign of approaching the rest time, but they didn’t intend to go to sleep early today. Before the feast awaited them, and he fresh meat of just hunted down deer.

Amabarussa took care of skinning and preparing meat, Arakàno together with his older sister lit a bonfire, while the rest set up tents and looked for wood in the grove.

When everything was prepared, and a deer roasted over a fire, they sat all together around it. Almost all Finwean cousins were here, so it was a large company. They sat in smaller circles, exchanging news and gossips. Makalurë pulled out the lute and started to play while singing. It was a simple, camp song, so soon Findaráto joined him, and, after him, the rest of cousins and brothers. Tyelcormo wasn’t very fond of singing, but this time he joined the rest of the group. He knew he had a worse voice than most of his family, but he didn’t care. After all most of the family bonfires started like that. 

They sang a few songs, and Findaráto opened the bottles of red wine they brought with them. The company soon became merrier. The wine was strong and sweet, and they didn’t eat much today. At last, everyone grew tired of singing, and between the music, one may hear the whispers, and Makalurë ended the song with two louder accords. He played with his lute for a while, until Findaráto whispered something to him, and the musician put down his instrument. Just in time, because Tyelcormo already had enough music, which he did not fail to whisper to Irissë, who sat next to him.

“The meat probably needs some more time,” Arakano said, bending over the bonfire. 

“So what we’re doing now?” Findaráto asked, taking his own instrument, lyre, and preparing to play something. “Some more singing?”

“No, it’s enough,” Moryo said. He was already red on his face because of heat and alcohol. “Let’s do something else. Maybe play something?”

“Like what, dice or cards? I don’t think is a good idea,” Findaráto remarked.

“No, no dice or cards,” Artanis interrupted them. “Let’s play truth or dare!”

“I understand you’re starting,” her oldest brother said. “Truth or dare, dearest Nerwen?”

“Dare. I understand you’re daring me?”

“Of course,” Findaráto smiled. He thought for a second. “Maybe… maybe let me tickle you until you lost your breath.”

Artanis swallowed. She hated tickling, she never allowed anyone to do this and Findaráto was fully aware of that.

“Okay, I might have made a mistake in choosing, but word has been said. Let’s do it!”

“Well, it’s good to have occasion,” Findaráto said, approaching his little sister and tickling her under armpits. Artanis was laughing hysterically, having feet up and kicking in the air. The view was amusing.

“It’s enough, it’s enough,” she shouted, but Findaráto didn’t finish until she was gasping breath heavily.

“Okay, I consider it's done.”

“Thank you, brother,” Artanis gasped, still catching her breath. “So, who's next?” She gazed at the gathered. “Maybe you, Carnistir. Truth or dare?” She turned to Moryo.

“Let’s try the truth,” he responded, almost immediately.

“Oh, you afraid of daring? Okay, let’s come up with some question… Hmm… How many different people have you kissed romantically?” she asked, drinking wine.

“Two,” he responded, without hesitation. His fiancée, sitting next to him, looked at him with surprise.

“Oh, who, apart from Milyë?” Artanis asked.

“That’s a second question,” Moryo’s face took the colour of the wine they drank. “It was before I met you,” she said to Milyë, who smiled understandingly.

“It’s okay,” she said.

“So, Tyelco, truth or dare?” he wanted to switch attention from him as soon as possible, still red as the wine.

“Dare, cause I’m daring,” Tyelcormo laughed. He was curious about what Moryo could come up with. Let’s hope it wouldn’t be another tickling.

“If we are at the subject of kissing…” Moryo started. “Maybe kiss the cousin of your choice. On the lips.”

“Piece of a cake,” he smiled even wider. He considered his options. He and Irissë… had something, not only limited to casual sex, or so he thought, but he didn’t want everyone to know, so it was rather a poor option. He could also play it for laughs, and so he decided. “Turno, would you allow me?” he asked, approaching his tallest cousin. There was no other person he was the less likely to kiss in normal circumstance.

“Oh, really?” Turukàno turned to him with a sour expression. “I don’t think I like it, but... If you must… But no tongue!”

Tyelco kissed his cousin chastely on the lips. Despite its Turukàno cheeks turned a little bit pink.

“So now you can’t say you kissed only your betrothed,” Tyelco remarked, sitting back to his place.

“Oh, shut up.”

“Well, actually I can’t. I have a truth or dare game to maintain. And it’s your turn, Turno. What do you choose?”

“I choose truth.”

“Okay. Who of us is the most attractive for you?” Elenwë wasn’t amongst them, so it wasn’t a very obvious choice.

“Clearly not you, Tyelco. Let say it’s… Findaràto.”

“I’m flattered,” the asked elf responded, with a genuine smile.

“Yeah, and I’m nominating you to next round. Truth or dare?”

“I’m less flattered. And truth, if you allow me.”

Turukàno wondered for a while.

“About what and who are you envious in this group?”

“Singing, and Makalaurë. I won’t be as good as he no matters how hard I would try.”

“Now I feel flattered,” Makalaurë said.

“Boring!” Tyelcormo shouted. “We should break this circle of mutual adoration.”

“Maybe it’s enough of this game,” Arakàno said. “The meat is almost ready. Let’s eat”

He took the meat off the stick, portioned the deer and share it with others. At first, they ate in silence, satisfying their hunger, but soon the conversations began. They ate, they drank, they talked. Later Tyelcormo remembered this evening as the beacon of his happy and carefree youth when they have no problems or responsibilities. No wars, no quarrels and no killing. It was a good time.


End file.
